


When I'm in Your Arms (The Rest of the World Can Wait)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sub John Deacon, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “All those nights you told me how much you missed me, missed being inside me, filling me up. Remember how needy you were when you promised you’d fuck a load into me when you got home, when you told me how much you missed getting to come inside me? You don’t want to go back on your word now, do you, sweetheart?”
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	When I'm in Your Arms (The Rest of the World Can Wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).



> This is just pure, filthy smut and it’s entirely Finn’s (@peachydeacon) fault for bringing this idea to my attention in the first place - and boy, what a good idea it was! Also a big thank you to Finn for their constant encouragement, support, and contributions! This literally would not exist without you, my dear, and I hope it lives up to your expectations 💖

Touring was always exhausting, and there was nothing sweeter for John than the relief of coming home after being away for months on end. He barely had time to lock the front door behind him before Veronica was throwing her arms around him and kissing his face. John’s arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her close, feeling her pressed flush against him for the first time in far too long. 

Their lips finally met, and John couldn’t help the satisfied groan that left his mouth at the urgency of their kiss. Veronica’s lips were soft and her mouth was warm and he was already getting lost in the way she moved against him. 

“Missed you so much,” He panted roughly. 

“I missed you too,” She pulled back with a sly smile, “The kids are gone for the weekend.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm, we have the whole house to ourselves,” Veronica reached up to kiss along his throat, and John tilted his head back with a happy sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. One hand was already undoing the top few buttons of his shirt so she could teasingly run her fingers along his chest, and her lips made it to his ear as she whispered, “Whatever are we going to do with that, mister Deacon?” 

John’s hands found their way beneath her shirt, resting his warm palms on the small of her back, keeping her as close as he could. 

He looked at her, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, green eyes blown wide with excitement, “I suppose we better take advantage of it.” 

* * *

Their clothes ended up being discarded in a trail throughout the house, unable to keep their hands off each other long enough to make it to their room without any interruptions. Hell, they’d barely had time to even get down the hall before John’s hand found its way between Veronica's legs and he begged, his fingers teasing her over her jeans, as he kissed her neck, “Please can I touch you? Miss feeling you on my fingers.” 

“Yeah,” Her reply was breathless, “Let’s get these off.” 

Pulling everything down over her hips in one go and stepping out of her trousers, Veronica pulled John closer, the momentum pushing her up against the wall as their lips crashed together. Wasting no time, she hooked one of her legs over John’s hip, giving him all the access he could possibly need. His fingers trailed from her knee, up the soft inside of her thigh, to her folds, gently teasing her entrance and her clit, feeling how slick she already was. 

“ _ Oh god, Ronnie _ ,” He groaned against her lips, “You’re so wet, fuck.” 

John couldn’t wait any longer, needing to feel how warm and tight she was around him, so he pressed a finger inside of her and their identical moans echoed off the wall.

Veronica gasped and ground down urgently against him, “You did that to me, you always get me so worked up.” 

Her sweet praise went straight to his cock, hard and straining in his trousers as he felt his cheeks heat up bright red. Kissing her again, John slipped a second finger inside of her, pumping them slowly in and out as he rubbed against her g-spot, intimately familiar with every curve of her body. 

Veronica trembled against him in his arms as she panted, “Your fingers feel so good - been too long since I’ve had them inside me.” 

“Want to feel you come all over them,” John moved his thumb to press circles against her clit as he sped up the thrust of his fingers. 

Her hips moved against him as she grasped at his back in an effort to stay upright, the pleasure curling her toes as it made its way up through her body. 

“You’ve missed this haven’t you?” She said with a knowing smirk, kissing and nipping at his ear, “Missed making me come and then cleaning up the mess you made, hm?” 

John groaned as she clenched around him, feeling so exposed in the best of ways when he was with her, “Yeah, yeah, I always want to take care of you. Want to make you feel so good.”

“You -  _ ah! _ \- you always do, darling,” Veronica’s head fell back against the wall with a light thud as she gasped and arched into John’s touch. 

John watched the way her perfect lips parted and her lashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks as his thumb circled her clit a little faster, a little harder. 

“ _ Oh, fuck _ \-- John, you’re gonna make me come,” The profanity only slipped from her lips when she was lost in her pleasure and it made John’s cock throb with hot arousal every time. 

“Please,” He encouraged softly in her ear, “I want to watch you come, you’re so beautiful. Missed seeing how you glow.” 

The sound of her wetness mixed with her languid moans as John worked her closer and closer to the edge, his fingers setting the perfect rhythm. Unable to keep his mouth off of her, he kissed the side of her neck and lapped at the skin with his warm tongue before sinking his teeth in and sucking a bruise. 

Veronica cried out at the sensation as her hips stuttered and her nails dug into John’s shoulders, “Just a little more,  _ fuck _ , I-I’m so close.” 

He nipped at her ear, voice rough with desire at feeling her coming undone on his fingers, “Please come for me, baby, please I need it. Let me watch you come.” 

She trembled as her orgasm tore through her, clenching tightly around John’s fingers as her clit throbbed beneath his thumb and he worked her through every moan, every wave of pleasure that overcame her. 

“Just like that,” John whispered, in awe of the way she moved and all the beautiful noises that were pulled from the back of her throat, “You’re breathtaking, can’t believe how lucky I am. You sound so pretty when you come.” 

Veronica pulled him in for a kiss, hot and searing as she came down from her high, eventually pushing away John’s hand when she became overstimulated and his touch was just a little too much. 

“Good?” He asked when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. 

“So good,” She confirmed with a smile, her chest heaving as she caught her breath, “Always so good.” Tracing her thumb along his bottom lip, she fluttered her lashes, “Want to taste the mess you’ve made?” 

John nodded eagerly, the thought alone making his head spin, “Oh, god, yes _ please _ .” 

“Better clean up your fingers then.”

Veronica guided the very digits that had just been buried deep inside her up to John’s mouth with a gentle push, and he parted his lips without hesitation. 

A satisfied groan rumbled up from his chest at her taste and he felt his entire face heat up at how desperate he sounded. Veronica watched him with a darkened gaze, biting her bottom lip as she kept her hand around his wrist, slowly pushing his fingers deeper into his mouth. 

“Make sure you get every drop,” She purred. 

John let his eyes grow heavy and lidded and he couldn’t help but press himself against her hip, letting out a muffled moan at the delicious friction against his aching cock. 

Sensing exactly what he needed, Veronica stilled his hips and tugged at his hand, tilting her head towards their bedroom, “Come on.” 

* * *

They stumbled back onto the bed, Veronica landing on top of John as her tongue delved into his mouth and she pushed his arms up above his head, lacing their fingers together. He whimpered in her mouth, overcome with the need to have her surrounding him. 

“Is there something you need, my love?” She asked, barely letting their lips brush together. 

“Please can I touch you,” John’s fingers flexed beneath her grip as he begged, lost in the thought of how perfect and soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips, “Miss holding you.”

Veronica smiled against him as she kissed his cheek, murmuring softly, “Missed having your strong hands on me.” 

The flush on John’s face deepened as a soft little whine escaped the back of his throat, “ _ Ronnie, please _ .” 

“Of course, my love,” She reassured him, running her hands down the inside of his arms, her fingernails gently grazing the sensitive skin. 

A shiver rushed down John’s spine and he let out a quiet gasp as Veronica slowly trailed her hands over his shoulders. One of them then moved down to brace herself on his chest, while she brought the other up to rest against the front of his throat, teasing him with the slightest bit of pressure. It wasn’t hard enough or long enough to actually choke him, but still a wonderful reminder that she could, if she wanted to. 

It took a minute for John to realize that his hands were free, but once he did he immediately brought them up to fondle her breasts. Veronica let out a pleased hum and shifted her hips as she sat up slightly, her hands trailing down his chest to his tummy while she found just the right spot, grinding herself down on his hard cock. 

Pleasure sparked in John's body at the feeling of her warm, wet cunt sliding against him and his hips bucked up in search of  _ more _ . Rolling her nipples between his fingers, he watched in breathless awe as Veronica tossed her head back and her eyes slipped shut, lost in the way she was moving against him. 

Breathy moans filled the room until John couldn't take it anymore, his cock absolutely throbbing with need. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close as he sat up, their lips meeting in the middle. 

“Missed you so much, baby," He whined against her, "Wanna be inside you so bad.” 

“Want you,” Veronica agreed, carding her fingers through his hair, “Want to feel you inside me.” 

They shuffled up on the bed to get resettled against the pillows and out of habit John rummaged through the drawer of their side table for a condom. 

When Veronica grabbed his wrist with her elegant fingers to stop him, his entire world narrowed down to her two words, “Not tonight.” 

His heart skipped a few beats as excitement burned away low in his belly, barely able to get his voice above a disbelieving whisper, “Really? You’re sure?” 

She nodded, an excited glint in her eyes, as she murmured in his ear, “I can’t stop thinking about all those sweet little promises you made every night you called me. Remember?” 

John whined as she pressed delicate kisses on the side of his face, of course he remembered. 

Veronica kept going, her hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, teasing the head as she stroked him slowly, “All those nights you told me how much you missed me, missed being inside me, filling me up. Remember how needy you were when you promised you’d fuck a load into me when you got home, when you told me how much you missed getting to come inside me? You don’t want to go back on your word now, do you, sweetheart?”

He shook his head, unable to keep his hips still, already feeling as though she’d taken him apart and yet she’d barely touched him, “ _ Oh, god, please -- please _ .” 

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” 

“Yes -- yes, please, need you. It’s been so long.” 

“I know, darling, it really has.” 

Mercifully through with her teasing, Veronica swung a leg over John's hips and settled on top of him once more.  His hands immediately went to grip her hips as she slowly eased herself onto him. A long, low groan rumbled from John’s chest at the feeling of her surrounding him and it took all of his willpower not to start fucking into her. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ronnie, you feel so good.” 

A pleased sigh escaped Veronica’s lips and her eyes fluttered shut as she rested her forehead against John’s, giving herself some time to get adjusted to his size. 

“I almost forgot how big you are...haven’t been satisfied since you left.” 

“C-Can’t have that,” John brought their lips together as he pulled her close, completely lost in the way she rolled her hips against him. 

Soon, Veronica was lifting herself up and sinking back down onto his cock, John meeting her halfway as he thrust into her. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer from chasing  _ more _ , he held her tightly as he flipped them over. 

“ _ John! _ ” Veronica squealed as she landed on her back, her playful smile blinding. 

“Got to fuck you properly,” He murmured, thrusting into her once more, harder and faster this time, chasing the feeling he’d been dreaming of since he left, months ago. 

Veronica was a vision beneath him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, stray strands of hair plastered to her forehead, her eyes blown wide as she looked at him as though he’d given her the world. In reality, she was the one who’d given him everything he could ever want, and yet she asked for nothing in return - it made him want to spend the rest of his days taking care of her.

Her breathy moans and sighs rang in his ears as he pounded into her, sure that he’d never heard anything more beautiful in his life. 

John’s voice trembled when he said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Veronica’s nails gently grazed his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. 

He groaned into her mouth as their tongues slid together, a desperate heat building deep within him. Reaching between them, John’s fingers found her clit, giving the swollen bud a slight pinch before rubbing it in small circles, exactly the way he knew she liked. 

She cried out against him, rolling her hips as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down just hard enough to pull a whimper from the back of John’s throat. 

“Wanna feel you coming around me,” He breathed, his need climbing. 

Veronica smiled fondly at him as she stroked the side of his face, "John, my darling, we can take our time. We have all night." 

Shaking his head slightly, he buried his face in her neck, "Not gonna last all night with you like this." 

"Like what?” Her voice had a teasing edge to it - she knew  _ exactly  _ where this was going, “Tell me, sweetheart, come on." 

"Just so...perfect,” John groaned, “You're so tight and warm and wet, fuck. You feel like home." 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, so good.” 

She gently guided his hand back up from between them and pressed a kiss to his palm before fluttering her lashes at him, “Let me take care of you this time, I know how much you need it.” 

Before giving him a chance to answer, Veronica licked a stripe up his palm, along the length of his middle finger before sucking the digit into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” His hips stuttered as pleasure coursed through him. 

“You already want to come, don’t you, baby?” 

“So much -- haven’t -  _ oh, shit  _ \- haven’t felt your tight pussy in so long.” 

“You’re not going to last, are you?” She always said just the right things to get red hot embarrassment flooding John’s face, making him even more desperate. Taking it up a notch, Veronica whispered in his ear, “You never do.” 

He let out a broken whimper as he dropped his forehead against her shoulder, feeling the way she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in close. 

“Too bad you’re not allowed to come until I give you permission. You remember that, right angel? Haven’t been away for too long that you’ve forgotten who’s really in charge here, have you?” 

“N-No.” 

“Go on then,” She encouraged, kissing the side of his face, “I can feel you throbbing inside of me, I know how badly you want to get me pregnant again.” 

“ _ Oh, fuck --  _ Ronnie, please,  _ please _ .” 

“Please what, darling?” 

“P-Please can I come?” John begged brokenly, the desperation taking him to what would quickly be the point of no return, “Wanna come inside you  _ so bad _ . Wanna --  _ fuck  _ \-- wanna put a baby in you, please.” 

“Yeah?” Her reply was breathy as John fucked her harder, “I’ve missed hearing you beg so sweetly in my ear. Keep going for me, angel.” 

He whined, letting anything fall from his lips as he focused on reining in his aching need, wanting nothing more than to obey Veronica’s every word, “Want...Want to knock you up,  _ please _ . I - I can’t, I -” 

She hushed him, stroking his head, “It’s okay, I know you’re so desperate, but you’re being so good for me.”

“You’re so tight and perfect and I have to come so bad,” He sobbed into her neck, feeling tears slide down his cheeks from beneath his closed lids. 

“I know you do, my love, I can feel how big and hard your cock is,” Her sultry tone had John shivering in her arms as she clenched around him, “Take a nice deep breath now and finish telling me what you were saying. If you keep begging so prettily, maybe I’ll let you come.” 

“I just -- need to fuck my load into you, p-please.” 

“You’re sure that’s what you want, baby?” Veronica’s voice was so sweet and condescending in his ear, as she gave it harsh, teasing nips between her words, “You want to fill me up? Want to breed me?” 

“God yes, more than anything. I -  _ shit  _ \- don’t know if I can hold on. You’re so -- so hot and wet around me, fuck. I -- I can’t help it.” John’s hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm looming, “Please,  _ please _ , can I come inside you?” 

Rolling her hips against him to get him as deep inside of her as possible, a languid moan escaped the back of her throat, “ _ Oh, fuck, yes.  _ Come on, angel, I want to feel you let go.” She kissed the side of his face as his thrusts got more and more erratic, the sounds of her wetness filling the room alongside John’s broken groans. “Want you to fill me up with your hot load. C’mon, baby, make me yours again.” 

“Ronnie -- Ronnie,  _ fuck _ , ‘m gonna come,” He barely had time to get the words out before his orgasm washed over him and his cock throbbed as he came buried deep inside of her. The relief overtook him as he clung tightly to her, too lost in his pleasure to do anything more than sob a broken string of, “Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou.” 

Veronica rubbed his back as he slowly came down from his high, warm tears wetting her neck, “You did so well, sweetheart, feel so good inside me.” 

“Mmmph, love you.” 

“I love you too.”

It took a few moments before John was able to find his voice again, shy and wavering as he asked, “Can...can I just -- just stay? You feel so good and warm and safe. Just wanna stay inside you.” 

“Oh, of course, my love, take your time,” She gently kissed the side of his face, “In fact, you should probably keep me nice and full for as long as you can if you really  _ do  _ want to get me pregnant again, no?” 

John whimpered at her suggestion, his cock giving a very valiant twitch of interest that had him whining against Veronica’s neck once more. 

“Don’t think I didn’t feel that,” She murmured teasingly in his ear, “I know you’re always desperate to fuck another load into me any chance you get. Isn’t that right?” 

He let out a little embarrassed groan as he felt his cheeks heat up again at her words. 

She was always patient with him, stroking his hair and his back and whispering the sweetest words of praise in his ear until he felt able to hold himself up again. 

When he did, John blinked his eyes open a few times to get his vision to clear and he found Veronica gazing at him fondly. She gently wiped away the desperate tears from his reddened cheeks with the soft pads of her thumbs. 

“Welcome back,” She murmured. 

“You’re amazing,” He whispered in awe as he looked down at her, “So gorgeous, I can’t get enough of you,” He brought their lips together in a tender kiss, taking his time to lazily explore her mouth with his tongue. When they pulled away, he frowned a little, “Sorry you didn’t get to come.” 

“Don’t be, you know it’s not always about that. I like having you close, like being able to take care of you.” 

“I know. Gonna make it up to you though.”

“Yeah?” The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him, and John felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I promise. God, I’ve missed having you close.” 

“Me too.” 

They gazed at each other for a long moment, basking in the happiness of being reunited again, until the telephone rang, disrupting the quiet of the house. 

Veronica sighed as she shifted and stretched a hand out to pick up the receiver on their bedside table, causing John’s now soft cock to slip out of her. They both groaned in disappointment, but John was quick to catch her wrist. 

“Don’t you dare answer that phone, Mrs. Deacon.” 

“Could be your mum with the kids.” 

“I don’t care who it is,” He kissed the back of her hand as he got them to settle side by side, legs tangled, and gently cupped the side of her face, “We’re finally in our bed together and you are  _ very  _ naked, and  _ very  _ sexy, and I’ve not seen your beautiful body in far, far, too long. The rest of the world can wait.” 

John ran his hand down from Veronica’s cheek, along her neck and chest, palming her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She gasped quietly and squirmed against him. With a grin he tenderly kissed her forehead before moving his touch to her stomach, resting his warm hand over her soft skin. 

“Do you think it’s going to work?” He whispered with hopeful excitement. 

Veronica looked up at him to catch his eye and bit her lip, “I don’t know. We should probably try again, you know, just to be sure.” 

John chuckled, “Mm you’ll have to give me another hour or two, I’m afraid.” He pressed their lips together in a long, slow embrace, letting his hand travel down, over her hip to squeeze her ass and pull her close. “The good news is, that gives me just enough time to eat you out.” 

He watched the way her pupils dilated in excitement, then ducked his head to plant hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and down her throat. 

She threaded her hand in his hair, and let out a pleased sigh, “You may actually end up killing me.” 

John grinned at her, “I’m just making up for lost time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of stuff that was outside of my comfort zone and I'm definitely still trying to get a feel for writing f/m stuff, but please let me know what you thought! 💕 
> 
> You can always come hang out with me on tumblr as well @yasmamamercury 🥰


End file.
